I'm with you
by Jaeyongiee
Summary: Semua orang menjauhi Taeyong seperti penyakit menular. Jaehyun bertanya-tanya kenapa karena ia sudah tak tahan lagi - /Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / Oneshoot / Repost dari wattpad. Review?


"―Ya, itu dia."

Jaehyun tidak benar-benar memperhatikan percakapan temannya karena sibuk bermain game. Hanya mendengar dua kata terakhir itu. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah temannya tadi menunjuk dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Orang yang mereka bicarakan berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

Jaehyun tidak tahu apakah ini jenis diskriminasi atau apa, yang jelas ia melihat setiap orang di sana seakan tak mau dekat dengannya. Saat orang itu semakin dekat, orang-orang justru beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang duduk sendirian di sana.

Jaehyun tidak mengerti. Dari apa yang ia lihat, orang itu terlihat normal dan tak punya tanda-tanda menderita penyakit menular. Dia bahkan tampak cukup ceria. Jaehyun tanpa sadar melambai kecil. Lalu merasa tiba-tiba malu sendiri dan menyibukkan diri sekaligus menyembunyikan wajah malunya dengan bermain ponsel.

Orang itu tersenyum lega, seolah-olah berterimakasih pada Jaehyun yang tidak berjalan pergi seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hai."

Jaehyun mendongak. Menggerutu dalam hati karena orang itu bisa begitu cepat sampai ke tempatnya.

"Hai." Jaehyun memikirkan kalimat yang akan dikatakannya berikutnya. "Aku Jaehyun. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, anak baru?"

"Jaehyun," panggil anak itu, mencoba menyuarakan namanya. Dia tersenyum lagi. "Aku secara teknis bukan anak baru di sini, aku masuk dua tahun lalu tapi berhenti. Sekarang aku melanjutkan lagi. Aku Taeyong."

Taeyong mengangkat tangannya, masih tersenyum. Jaehyun menyambutnya dan mereka berjabat tangan.

"Kenapa berhenti, hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya, penasaran. Lalu kembali malu sendiri karena penggunaan panggilannnya yang tidak sopan. "Kau lebih tua dariku, jadi aku akan memanggilmu hyung, jika boleh."

"Tentu." Kata Taeyong, santai. Ia memberikan senyum geli melihat tingkah Jaehyun yang menurutnya cute. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, itu karena alasan pribadi."

"Oh." Jaehyun tak bertanya lagi karena Taeyong terlihat tidak ingin membicarakannya. Akan lebih baik jika mereka mengganti topik sekarang, setidaknya menurutnya begitu. Tapi apa yang sebaiknya Jaehyun bahas?

"Em, sepertinya aku akan pergi ke kelas sekarang," kata Taeyong, setelah melihat jam tangannya. Dia akan terlambat jika tak pergi sekarang.

"Baiklah, hyung." Jaehyun tersenyum. "Aku juga harus masuk ke kelas."

* * *

Sensasi menyenangkan di perutnya membuat Jaehyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, ketika menemukan fakta bahwa Taeyong berada di hampir semua kelas yang sama dengannya. Jaehyun sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Ada sesutu yang menggelitik yang ia rasakan tiap kali berada di dekat Taeyong. Melihat senyum manisnya, matanya yang indah, juga tingkahnya yang menggemaskan dan lucu seperti anak kucing.

Taeyong benar-benar manis. Semanis makanan manis yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Tapi ada yang mengganggu Jaehyun mengenai Taeyong. Dan itu adalah cara sebagian besar siswa―dan bahkan dalam beberapa kasus, staf mengajar, bertingkah di sekitarnya. Mereka semua terlihat tidak ingin berada di dekat Taeyong, dan mencoba menjauhinya sebisa mungkin seakan Taeyong adalah virus mematikan. Taeyong akan membuat ekspresi sedih tiap kali itu terjadi namun mengabaikannya kemudian.

Justru Jaehyun yang seringkali merasa kesal dengan kelakuan mereka yang semakin keterlaluan. Bertingkah seolah-olah Taeyong adalah target bullying mereka.

Seperti saat ini.

Jaehyun sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong ketika ia melihat Taeyong terduduk di lantai dengan ekspresi hampir menangis. Buku, alat tulis, dan kertas-kertas lain berceceran di sekitarnya. Jaehyun bergegas mendekat. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Taeyong untuk membantunya berdiri, lalu membungkuk ikut memunguti buku dan kertasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, hyung?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... terjatuh." Taeyong bergumam sambil menunduk. Mencoba mengusap matanya sebelum air mata jatuh agar tidak ketahuan menangis. Menerima buku dan tumpukkan kertas yang disodorkan Jaehyun padanya.

"Apa hyung yakin?" tanya Jaehyun tak percaya.

"Ya. Tak perlu khawatir, Jaehyun." Taeyong tersenyum kecil, mendekap buku dan kertasnya di dada lalu berbalik untuk mulai berjalan lagi. Meski Jaehyun tahu jika Taeyong hanya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

 _Jaehyun sudah tidak tahan._

"Hyung, Ikut aku," kata Jaehyun, tanpa pikiran panjang menarik tangan Taeyong agar ikut dengannya.

Taeyong terkejut, tapi tidak bisa menolak karena pegangan erat Jaehyun di pergelangan tangannya. "Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Taeyong, saat mereka melalui tempat yang jauh lebih sepi.

Jaehyun berjalan cepat, Taeyong mengikutinya di belakang. Sampai mereka melihat anak tangga dan berjalan naik hingga ke lantai atas, Jaehyun belum menatapnya lagi, tidak membuka suara, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya terus berjalan.

Begitu mereka mencapai puncak tangga, Taeyong melihat sekeliling. Mereka ada di koridor kosong, dengan dinding penuh corat-coret, dan kursi serta meja yang kakinya patah. Beberapa meter dari sana ada sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sudah rusak. Jaehyun menariknya masuk ke dalam.

Ini seperti ruangan kelas yang sudah tak terpakai. Sehingga lebih terlihat seperti gudang kotor yang berdebu.

Taeyong tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu mengenai ruangan ini.

Ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang sama di mana ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dua tahun lalu. Kata-kata yang akan menghantuinya seumur hidup. Karena dengan bodohnya kata-kata itu dia ucapkan pada seseorang yang seharusnya tak pernah ia percayai sama sekali.

"Sekarang katakan, hyung. Apa yang terjadi?

Taeyong tersentak dari lamunannya. Memandang Jaehyun yang kini berdiri bersandar pada salah sau meja di sana. "Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada apa-apa yag terjadi," jawab Taeyong.

"Kau tidak terjatuh, hyung. Seseorang mendorongmu." Jaehyun berujar datar.

"Tidak ada yang―"

"Aku melihatnya saat itu terjadi."

Taeyong terlihat terkejut, dan kemudian terdiam. Tangannya bergerak gelisah memainkan jari-jarinya sementara tatapannya beralih. Tidak mau memandang Jaehyun.

"Kenapa, hyung? Kenapa mereka bisa memperlakukanmu seperti virus menular dan bahkan berlaku kasar padamu seperti itu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan dua tahun lalu hingga berhenti? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga semua orang membencimu seperti ini? Apa kau berhenti karena itu? Karena perlakuan mereka padamu?"

Jaehyun sadar jika dia baru saja mengintimidasi Taeyong yang kini menunduk dalam, terlihat takut. Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, berusaha sedikit tenang. "Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud begini. Aku hanya merasa sudah tidak tahan melihatmu diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku marah, aku kesal. Aku butuh penjelasan."

"Aku... tidak bisa mengatakannya." Taeyong berbalik, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena..." Taeyong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Memilih diam sambil menggigit bibir.

Jaehyun bangkit posisinya yang bersandar pada meja. Membalik tubuh Taeyong hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Berujar lembut. "Hyung tak seharusnya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku takkan menjudgemu seenaknya atas apa yang telah kau lakukan. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Aku ingin mengerti alasan di balik sifat mereka padamu yang sama sekali tak layak kau dapatkan, hyung."

Taeyong bimbang, membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tetapi menutupnya lagi sebelum suaranya terdengar.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kau bisa memberitahuku semuanya. Jaehyun memegang tangan Taeyong, meremasnya pelan.

"A-aku... Aku..."

Taeyong tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk menyelesaikan kalimat, mengingat itu adalah kalimat yang sama yang membuatnya berada di sini, dalam situasi menyeramkan yang lebih buruk dari mimpi terburuknya sekalipun.

Tapi Jaehyun sangat berbeda dengan semua orang lain yang pernah ditemuinya, bahkan sepanjang hidupnya. Jaehyun akan menerimanya, di sendiri yang berkata tidak akan menghakiminya, bahwa dia hanya ingin tahu, ingin mengerti. Seharusnya itu sudah cukup membuatnya yakin.

Tapi dulu _dia_ juga seperti itu.

Taeyong terpaksa teringat akan masa lalunya. Mengingat bahwa orang pertama yang mendengar ceritanya adalah orang yang dia pikir sahabatnya. Tapi setelahnya tetap berbalik menjauhinya, pergi dari hidupnya dengan meninggalkan luka menganga di hati Taeyong.

Tapi Jaehyun berbeda. Dia tak seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi apakah itu cukup untuk mendapat kepercayaannya? Taeyong bimbang. Berusaha meyakinkan akan apa yang telah ia tahu tentang Jaehyun selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Jaehyun... Kau berjanji tidak akan menghakimiku?"

"Aku janji, hyung." Jaehyun menatap Taeyong di mata saat ia mengatakannya. Mencoba menyampaikan secara tak terucap bahwa ia bisa Taeyong dipercaya.

Taeyong merasa bahwa semakin lama dia diam, akan semakin sulit baginya mengatakannya. "A-aku... aku... aku menyukai laki-laki." Taeyong mengatupkan matanya tertutup saat mengatakan kata terakhir, agar tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Jaehyun.

Hatinya mencelos saat merasakan cengkeraman Jaehyun di tangannya melemah, tetapi Taeyong tidak berani membuka matanya. Belum.

"Kau..."

Taeyong mengangguk, matanya masih tertutup. Sejak ia merasa genggaman Jaehyun melonggar, ia tahu semuanya selesai. Jaehyun akan membencinya. Jaehyun akan pergi meninggalkannya yang menjijikkan. Taeyong membenci dirinya sendiri karena untuk sedetik percaya bahwa Jaehyun akan berbeda. Berharap Jaehyun tak akan meninggalkannya.

Taeyong merasa tangannya jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya setelah Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya. Ketakutan terburuk akan terulang lagi.

Taeyong ini semua ini cepat selesai. Ia ingin Jaehyun berteriak, untuk mengatainya jika dia menjijikkan, tak bermoral, orang yang tak pantas hidup. Apa saja. Taeyong tidak akan membalas, dia hanya akan berdiri di sana dan menerima semuanya, seperti yang dilakukannya dua tahun lalu. Dirinya memang layak diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hyung..."

Jaehyun tidak terdengar marah.

Taeyong membuka mata perlahan, melirik takut ke arah Jaehyun. Dan dia memang terlihat tidak marah. Tidak sama sekali. Justru sedih?

"Ini... Jadi ini... alasan mereka semua memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" Jaehyun bertanya. Dia tahu jika pandangan orang mengenai homoseksual masihlah sangat tabu di negara ini, tetapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan seburuk ini.

Taeyong membuka matanya. Menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun dengan mengangguk hati-hati.

"Itu... Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal!"

Taeyong berkedip beberapa kali.

Jaehyun menggeram kesal. "Tidak peduli siapapun yang kau sukai, kau masih orang yang sama, hyung. Kenapa mereka begitu kolot?"

Taeyong tak bisa menemukan suaranya. "Aku pikir kau..."

"Hyung pikir aku takkan bisa menerimamu seperti mereka? Ya, aku tahu. Lalu apa? Itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh padaku. Hyung masih tetap Lee Taeyong, hyungku. Orang yang sama. Tak ada yang berubah."

Tanpa peringatan, Taeyong merasa matanya panas, air mata jatuh begitu saja. "Jaehyun kau..." Taeyong bergumam, air matanya terus mengalir di wajahnya tanpa bisa dihentikan. "Kenapa kau... kenapa... b-bahkan keluargaku sendiri..."

Jaehyun tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir Taeyong menjadi orang yang sangat ceria, tidak peduli bagaimana orang memperlakukannya, dia akan terus tersenyum manis. Sekarang Jaehyun tahu bahwa di balik keceriaan itu sebenarnya terdapat luka yang tertoreh begitu dalam. Semua emosi yang berusaha disembunyikan kini muncul ke permukaan.

Jaehyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memutuskan bertindak berdasarkan kata hati. Melangkah lebih dekat pada Taeyong, lalu tanpa ragu memeluknya. Menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan untuk menghiburnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung," bisik Jaehyun menenangkan, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Meskipun Jaehyun sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain.

Taeyong membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Jaehyun. Merasakan kasih sayang dan kepedulian dari seseorang yang selalu ia tunggu, namun tak pernah didapatkan. Karena tak ada yang mau mengerti dirinya sebelum ini. Bahkan keluarganya. Hanya Jaehyun. Taeyong tersenyum di sela tangisannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jaehyun.

Lengan Jaehyun di sekitar tubuh Taeyong mengerat. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat dan perutnya seakan diisi jutaan kupu-kupu saat Taeyong ada dalam pelukannya. Dua minggu ini Jaehyun berusaha menyadari apa yang salah, dan sepertinya kini ia tahu apa itu.

"Aku juga harus memberitamu sesuatu, hyung," bisik Jaehyun, ragu-ragu dari suaranya terdengar jelas.

"Apa?" Taeyong mundur sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah Jaehyun.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Jaehyun ragu-ragu. Aku Jaehyun tidak bisa memaksa dirinya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirkan.

Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, hyung. Aku tahu aku merasakan sesuatu padamu... lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Bahkan dalam pikirannya Jaehyun ragu-ragu, seolah takut Taeyong bisa mendengarnya.

"Hyung..." kata-kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Kau berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah kutemui. Aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, apalagi pada laki-laki. Tapi setiap memikirkanmu, aku tidak bisa lagi menyangkalnya.

"Jaehyun...?"

Jaehyun memilih menunjukkan maksudnya dengan tindakan, menyerah terhadap kata-kata yang sulit sekali diucapkan. Mengejutkan Taeyong dengan membungkuk, untuk menyatukn bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman singkat.

 _Cup._

Mata mereka bertemu, dan dalam waktu singkat Jaehyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar tiga kali lipat lebih cepat. Jaehyun juga menyadari jika Taeyong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Tangannya naik untuk menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Jaehyun..." bisikan Taeyong nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi bagi Jaehyun itu tidak masalah. Dia harus tahu jawaban Taeyong.

Taeyong mengerjap-mengerjap lucu. Matanya menelusuri wajah Jaehyun, mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan, isyarat kecil bahwa Jaehyun hanya sedang bercanda dengannya, kalau yang tadi itu tidak sengaja. Tapi tidak ada. Jaehyun memandangnya dengan yakin, seakan berharap sesuatu.

"Jaehyun, aku tidak tahu kau..."

"Memang bukan."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, hyung." Jaehyun mendesah, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sebelum kembali memandang Taeyong. "Tapi itu tidak penting."

"Tidak penting?"

"Ya." Tangan Jaehyun menyentuh wajah Taeyong, membelai pipinya ringan. Tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang inilah yang penting bagiku."

Jaehyun membungkuk sekali lagi, Taeyong refleks menutup matanya mengetahui dengan jelas maksud Jaehyun.

Bibir mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya di bawah langit-langit ruangan kelas tak terpakai. Tapi kali ini jauh lebih dari sekedar kecupan. Bibir Jaehyun memagut bibir Taeyong dengan perlahan, mengungkapkan semua perasaannya yang tak bisa ungkapkan secara lisan lewat kata-kata.

 _Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, Taeyong-hyung._

Taeyong yang paham, mulai membalas ciuman Jaehyun. Tangannya bergerak mengalungi leher Jaehyun, bertopang di sana. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmph..."

Tangan Jaehyun beralih meninggalkan pipi Taeyong ke bagian belakang lehernya, menelusup pada rambutnya. Menikmati sensasi helai-helai rambut halus itu di antara jari-jarinya. Bibirnya bergerak, menggigit kecil bibir Taeyong yang kemudian membuka mulutnya. Lidah Jaehyun masuk, menelusup dalam mulut Taeyong yang manis dan hangat. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, panas, dan nikmat.

Kemudian Taeyong menarik diri.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong bingung, kemudian menyadari jika hyungnya itu mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Jaehyun..." bisik Taeyong terengah-engah.

"Hmm?"

Taeyong menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu liar. Tersenyum bahagia dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar menggemaskan. "Terima kasih!"

Jaehyun tertawa pelan, membawa Taeyong kembali mendekat dengan meraih pinggangnya. Menekankan bibirnya di dahi Taeyong lama. "Terimakasih juga, hyung."

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Taeyong memeluk Jaehyun dengan wajah tersipu.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyunnie._

* * *

END


End file.
